<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for Fortuna Primigenia by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571199">Fanart for Fortuna Primigenia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09'>Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Elite-1, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fortuna Primigenia, Multi, ss-shitstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fanart for ss-shitstorms amazing story Fortuna Primigenia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elite-1/Optimus prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart for Fortuna Primigenia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/gifts">SS_Shitstorm</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896355">Fortuna Primigenia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/pseuds/SS_Shitstorm">SS_Shitstorm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>